Pequeños, dulces momentos
by Rosen Lelio
Summary: El pequeño Chris está preocupado porque tendrá un padrastro, pero su miedo desaparece cuando conoce a quien será su nuevo hermanito.
1. El pequeño Chris

**¡Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, aún no estoy segura qué tan corta o larga será la historia, por eso he preferido dejar que sean los momentos que vive una nueva familia (que bien pueden ser mucho o pocos xD). Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-¡Chris, es hora del baño!

El pequeño Chris de tan sólo seis años de edad se esconde de su nana aquella tarde de otoño. Bien sabe el motivo de la insistencia de la mujer por asearlo y arreglarlo: esa tarde le presentarán oficialmente al novio de su padre.

Ya lo había visto una vez, cuando los escuchó llegar a su casa un sábado en la madrugada y vio entrar a su padre acompañado de un hombre de ojos verdes y de expresión adusta que lo intimidó de sobremanera. Un par de semanas después su padre le confesó que estaba "saliendo con alguien porque se había enamorado".

Chris entiende un poco eso de "enamorarse" y no le molesta en lo absoluto, pero un buen día su amigo Robert le explicó que el novio de su padre se convertiría en su "padrastro" y que todos los padrastros son malos porque saben de magia negra y convierten a los niños en sirvientes. Desde entonces está nervioso, recuerda que el hombre de ojos verdes luce estricto. Seguramente lo tratará mal.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando es descubierto por su nana quien, regañándolo por estar cubierto otra vez de lodo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, lo arrastra directo al baño.

-¡No quiero!

-Pero Chris, tienes que estar presentable, hoy tú y tu papá tendrán visitas. Es muy importante que te veas guapo, ¿qué dirán de ti si te ven tan sucio?

-¡No quiero bañarme!

-Nada de berrinches, jovencito. Sabes muy bien quién viene hoy. Hazlo por tu padre que se ve tan contento.

Es cierto, desde que su papá sale con aquel hombre su ánimo ha mejorado, es más, se ve radiante y sonríe como bobo todo el tiempo. Antes siempre se mostraba triste y su pena lastimaba el corazón de Chris. Se supone que como buen hijo debería estar feliz pero, por el contrario, está preocupado, pues tener un padrastro no era algo bueno. Si hasta había investigado en su libro de cuentos: los malos siempre son las madrastras y los padrastros.

-¡Chris Hemsworth, cómo es posible que aún no estés listo!- el niño da un brinco al escuchar la voz de su padre que, a diferencia suya, parece estar listo para dar la bienvenida a su novio.

-Señor Thor, al fin ha llegado.

Bien, ahora lo regañarían.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Mary, por favor, ve y revisa la cena, yo me encargo de este niño.

La mujer asiente y va directo a la cocina, mientras Thor se remanga la camisa y procede a quitar la suciedad de su hijo.

…

El pequeño Chris de tan sólo seis años de edad está en la sala vestido con sus mejores ropas, esperando a que el hombre de ojos verdes, su futuro padrastro que lo convertirá en esclavo, aparezca. Thor se nota nervioso, es un paso importante el que darán aquella tarde y confía en que todo salga a la perfección. Está enamorado como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Loki es una persona maravillosa que le corresponde de la misma manera. Pero antes de seguir adelante deben pasar la prueba de fuego: conocer a la familia del otro y conseguir su aprobación.

-Chris, Loki no vendrá solo, así que te voy a pedir que seas muy amable y te portes bien, ya que…

No termina de dar explicaciones, el timbre suena y como un rayo va a abrir la puerta. Chris siente curiosidad cuando ve a Loki entrar a la sala con un niño en brazos.

-Hola, querido- le escucha decir mientras le regala una dulce sonrisa a Thor- lamento la demora, el tráfico estaba terrible y tal parece que mi Tommy se ha quedado dormido en el camino– explica mientras echa un vistazo al niño que duerme en sus brazos.

Chris se acerca extrañado y descubre que se trata de un niño más pequeño que él y que duerme plácidamente sobre el hombro de Loki. Eso sí no se lo esperaba, ¿quién es el niño? ¿Por qué se ha quedado dormido? El niñito parece despertar, abre poco a poco sus ojos y Chris descubre que son de un color azul intenso, luego observa sus rizos rubios y su carita angelical. Una carita de porcelana. El pequeño Chris se sonroja intensamente.

Loki, al notar que el niño despierta, le sonríe con una ternura que sorprende a Chris y enamora a Thor.

-Anda, despierta, cielo. Ya estamos en casa de Thor, mi amor- le anima al percatarse que su niño sigue somnoliento.

-Chris, acércate- pide Thor- quiero que conozcas al hijo de Loki: Tom.


	2. Tommy

**AkatsukiDrak:** Muchas gracias por leer, espero sinceramente que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado ^.^

**Breyito-Black-Lupin:** Gracias por leer, aquí está el siguiente capi ;)

**Maru de Kusanagi:** ¡Coincido contigo, son lo más tierno del mundo! No sólo los niños, también sus padres (especialmente Loki, como te irás dando cuenta) ¡Saludos!

**HikaNatsume:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar y, contentando a tu pregunta, sip, en este fic Tom será menor que Chris ya que es más efectivo para algunas situaciones que tengo planeadas en la historia. Gracias por comentar ^^.

**Chiidory:** ¡Gracias! Espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado, hay ternura infinita para rato ;)

**Mai:** Gracias por comentar, la verdad espero actualizar al menos una vez a la semana si es que no interfiere una guerra santa o algo por el estilo x_x. Ojalá el fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

Lamento haber tardado en publicar y contestar sus mensajes, a pesar de que he publicado algunos fics, me sigue confundiendo y me pierdo un poco al usar las herramientas x_x. Espero no me haya faltado nadie. ¡Saludos!

* * *

II. Tommy

Al entrar a la casa, Loki se encuentra con la sonrisa de su madre. Frigga sabe que ese día es especial y muy importante en la vida de su hijo.

-Disculpa la demora, pero pensé que sería buena idea pasar a la librería antes de ir a casa de Thor.

Frigga asiente, las disculpas no son necesarias, después de todo, Loki está nervioso y quiere causar una buena impresión.

-Me sorprende que un niño de seis años te intimide.

-No es cualquier niño de seis años.

-¿Te preocupa no agradarle?

-Me preocupa no congeniar, si nuestra relación se formaliza Chris será parte de mi vida y yo de la suya.

-También de la vida de Tommy.

Loki suspira agotado, sabe que vendrán cambios y teme que los niños no logren adaptarse. A veces cree que todo va demasiado rápido y que su amor por Thor es un poco egoísta. Él siempre ha sido egoísta, incluso su niño se vio perjudicado en una ocasión por culpa de su inconsciente proceder. No quiere repetir la historia, no desea dañar a Tom, tampoco al hijo de su novio.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Frigga al notarlo tan pensativo.

-Me angustia la reacción de Tom, él no ha convivido con tantas personas, en su mundo sólo estamos tú y yo.

Frigga prefiere no dar su opinión. Anteriormente discutieron acerca de ese punto, de la falta de confianza de Loki hacia otras personas y de lo sobreprotector que suele ser con su propio hijo. En lugar de decir la verdad, opta por calmar la situación que preocupa al ojiverde.

-Oh, pero Tommy es dulce. Tal vez demasiado… Además, es tan pequeño que logrará acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Confía un poco. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Madre e hijo intercambian una sonrisa de confort y agradecimiento. Es justo de lo que Loki necesitaba oír: las sabias palabras de su madre.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En su habitación esperando por ti, lo bañé temprano y le puse sus mejores ropas.

-Gracias, mamá.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora si me disculpas- Frigga toma su sombrero y abre la puerta- iré a jugar canasta con mis amigas. Pórtate bien y cuida a mi nieto.

-Claro.

Una vez que Frigga se ha marchado, Loki sube a la habitación de su hijo, y no se sorprende al no verlo en la cama. El ojiverde sonríe y entra sigilosamente al cuarto.

-Oh, me pregunto ¿dónde estará mi pequeño Tom?- de inmediato escucha una risita infantil.- ¿Quizás bajo la cama?- se agacha graciosamente como un cazador tras su presa e inspecciona bajo la cama- No, no está aquí…¿Dónde estará mi pequeño?

-¡Bu!- grita el pequeño Tom, saliendo del closet en un intento por asustar a su padre. Loki finge sorpresa.

-¡Oh, ahí estás!

El niño corre a los brazos de su padre y con una radiante sonrisa le pregunta.

-¿Te asuste, papi?

-Casi me desmayo del susto.

-No, no- dice el niño, preocupado- no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Nada me pasará, mi cielo.

Ambos se abrazan. Loki extraña terriblemente a su hijo durante las mañanas que va a trabajar. No le gusta separarse de él, Tom tiene cuatro años y es un niño hermoso. Su mayor tesoro.

-Mi amor, el día de hoy visitaremos a Thor y conocerás a su hijo.

-¿Jugará conmigo?

-No lo sé, primero hay que preguntarle si tiene ánimos de jugar, ¿no lo crees?

Tom asiente, sus rizos están desordenados y su sonrisa es amplia y angelical. La gente suele decir que es la viva imagen de Loki, al principio al ojiverde le costaba trabajo creerlo. Sin embargo Frigga le mostró fotos de su infancia y, de no ser por el color del cabello y de los ojos, serían gemelos sin duda alguna. De cierta forma le enorgullece que Tommy haya heredado tanto de él, al menos físicamente, porque sin duda alguna la actitud risueña y encantadora la heredó de Sigyn.

Al recordarla, un halo de tristeza lo invade y Tommy se percata.

-¿Qué pasa papi?

-Nada, mi amor, es que ya es hora de irnos.

De inmediato le coloca el abrigo a Tom, el otoño cada vez es más frío y no quiere que enferme como la última vez. Deben darse prisa o llegaran tarde. Loki siente ansias y nervios, ya ha hablado con Tommy sobre Thor y su hijo y ha notado su entusiasmo por conocer a Chris. Juntos salen de casa hacia el principio de una nueva vida.

…..

Durante el camino el tráfico ha estado terrible y para colmo comienza a llover. Tom observa el rostro molesto de su padre y le escucha maldecir. El pequeño lo reprende, si vuelve a maldecir lo acusará con Frigga.

-Pequeño soplón- susurra Loki, pero antes de continuar con el juego se percata que su niño va cerrando los ojos.

Tommy duerme y sueña con una casa llena de juegos y toboganes, con algodones de azúcar y libros de colorear. Cuando despierta lo primero que ve son un par de ojos azules que lo miran confundido, y unas mejillas que cada vez se tornan más rojizas. A pesar de seguir en duermevela, Tom le sonríe. ¡De seguro el niño de mejillas rosadas es muy simpático! ¿Cómo se llamara? Entonces escucha una voz fuerte

-Chris, acércate, quiero que conozcas al hijo de Loki….

Chris. Su nombre es Chris…. ¡Le gusta cómo suena!


	3. Con cariño para ti

**Breyito-Black-Lupin:** ¡Hola! Lamentablemente no tengo ningún dibujo de ellos u_u (no tengo talento para dibujar ;_;) y tampoco he visto imágenes de Tom Hiddleston de pequeño en la red, sin embargo espero algún día encontrar una. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**HikaNatsume:** Muchas gracias por leer, ¿dónde encontraste la imagen? Yo sólo he visto imágenes de Little Hiddles que por cierto son preciosas. Saludos!

**Meikojoker:** Sip, los cuatro son adorables, de hecho el fic se centrará en todos los momentos que viven juntos para formar una familia, más adelante habrá conflictos y se sabrá cosas del pasado de Loki y Thor. Ojalá te siga gustando. Saludos!

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, también a quienes han agregado la historia como parte de sus favoritos. Lamento la demora, pero los finales de semestre siempre son difíciles. ¡Cuídense! **

* * *

Hay cosas que Chris no puede explicarse, por ejemplo, por qué lo obligan a comer vegetales, por qué debe ir a la escuela o por qué la medicina sabe tan mal. Pero sin duda alguna lo más inexplicable que ha enfrentado es ver que ese niño de lindos ojos azules es hijo de Loki, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué no se supone que Loki es un brujo que lo atormentará cuando se convierta en su padrastro? No lo entiende, Robert nunca le dijo nada acerca de tener hermanos. Chris nunca ha tenido un hermano, su padre tampoco, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer ante una situación desconocida?

-¿Chris? –insiste Thor al percatarse que su hijo no ha abierto la boca. Quizás es pena, piensa, pero Chris permanece estático observando a Loki y a su hijo, analizándolos con cierto embeleso.

Tom poco a poco se espabila en los brazos de Loki y, después de regalarle una sonrisa al niño rubio que lo observa estupefacto, esconde su rostro en el hombro de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le susurra Loki al oído de una forma suave y conciliadora-, ¿no bajarás a saludar?- como respuesta, Tom se abraza aún más a su padre, ocultando su rostro ya enrojecido por la timidez. Chris capta que la sonrisa no se ha desvanecido de la cara del niño de ojos azules, la misma sonrisa brillante que le regaló al despertar.

Loki sonríe, como disculpándose. Su Tommy no suele tratar con mucha gente y, hasta cierto punto, entiende su retraimiento. Lo reconforta acariciando su espalda y dándole un beso en la sien.

-Al parecer alguien está apenado. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese entusiasmo por conocer a Chris, Thomas William? Anda, salúdalo y dile que le has traído un regalo.

Los ojos del pequeño Chris se abren inmensamente, ¿Tom quería conocerlo? ¿Pero por qué? En ese momento Chris siente una emoción muy grande que agita su corazón.

Loki baja al niño y le pone en las manos la bolsa que contiene el regalo para Chris, pero Tom permanece con su sonrisa apenada y las mejillas ruborizadas. Se acerca a su padre y le pide, como un secreto, que él lo haga. El ojiverde decide apoyar al pequeño, alentándolo para que se acerque al otro niño. Finalmente Tom estira sus brazos, haciendo entrega del presente.

-Dile cómo te llamas mi amor y que le has traído un regalo.

-Soy Tom… y esto es para ti.

-Muy bien, ¿ves que no es tan difícil? Ahora, dile que es de parte tuya y que esperas que sea de su agrado.

Más animado ante las palabras de Loki, Tommy prosigue.

-¡Yo te lo doy con mucho, mucho cariño porque quiero que te guste!

Bien, el "mucho, mucho cariño" no estaba en los planes de Loki que mira ligeramente desconcertado a su niño, de seguro la abuela tiene que ver en eso; por su parte Thor ríe, no sabe qué es más adorable si la dulzura de Tom o la perplejidad de su novio por las palabras dichas.

Chris no se da cuenta de cuándo tomó el regalo, sigue observando la bonita cara de Tom, su sonrisa luminosa y sus grandes ojos azules, pero despierta de su sopor al notar que éste le mira ansioso porque abra su regalo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Chris saca su regalo, que no es otra cosa que un libro en cuya portada aparece un niño de abrigo azul sosteniendo una espada. Logra leer el título "El principito".

Las manos de Chris tiemblan… ¡Es imposible!

-¡Pero si eres tú!- le dice a Tom- ¡Papá, papá, él es el principito!


	4. Es un príncipe

**Maru de Kusanagi:** Sí, esos niños son adorables y todavía falta más ;)

**AkatsukiDrak: **Me alegra que te agrade mi versión de Loki, quise retratarlo como un padre amoroso que tiene la necesidad de expresarle a su hijo lo mucho que lo ama, más adelante se sabrá por qué. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Centauro Zafiro: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que nuevos lectores se sumen a mi pequeño proyecto. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos la historia. Este proyecto me ha entusiasmado mucho y espero seguir actualizando cada semana. Cuídense y disfruten del capí ;)**

* * *

IV

Thor le comentó semanas atrás que el mayor pasatiempo de su hijo era la lectura. Chris aprendió a leer a los cuatro años gracias a su nana Mary que, entre otras cosas, le inculcó el amor por los libros. Desde entonces la habitación del niño (y la casa entera) se encuentra saturada de cuentos infantiles. Saber eso tranquilizó a Loki y de inmediato sintió simpatía por el hijo de su novio, pues creyó que la literatura sería el vínculo idóneo para propiciar un acercamiento, además le alagaba que alguien tan joven mostrará inquietud por los libros. Al menos tienen algo en común. Un punto a favor.

Su Tommy, en cambio, aún no sabe leer, Frigga fue clara al respecto "deja que juegue, ya tendrá mucho tiempo para leer y escribir una vez que entre a primer grado".

-Me sorprende que diga eso una educadora- protestó Loki. El ojiverde había imaginado que su hijo tendría una educación tan férrea como la que él mismo recibió por parte de su madre, que ahora ya era una maestra jubilada.

-A mí me pagaban por educar niños ajenos de acuerdo al sistema educativo inglés. En cambio con mi nieto no estoy obligada a otra cosa más que amarlo y cuidar de él. Y quiero que Tom se divierta, juegue, corra y dibuje a su gusto.

Bien, tal parecía que su propia madre había olvidado la forma en que lo educó, enseñándole las letras y la importancia de la ortografía desde antes de ingresar a la escuela, quiso rebatirle, pero luego pensó que sería una actitud injusta y malagradecida cuando ella le estaba haciendo el enorme favor de cuidar a Tom. Loki no creía en las nanas tipo Mary Poppins y detestaba la idea de que una extraña se hiciera cargo de su hijo. Por eso cuando Frigga se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño mientras él trabajaba no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta el día que le preguntó cuándo le enseñaría a Tom a leer. Después de la negativa no le quedó de otra más que confiar en su madre, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por hablar de libros con Tommy. Por lo menos le leía cuentos en la noche. En fin, tendría que esperar.

Pero quizás con Chris podría llenar ese vacío, por eso pensó que una buena forma de presentarse sería llevándole un regalo y que mejor que un libro. _El principito_ era uno de sus libros favoritos desde la infancia, ¿qué niño no amaría al príncipe que quería a una rosa? Lo que no se esperaba es que Chris encontrara parecido a su hijo con el tierno principito de Saint- Exupéry.

Chris, por su parte, está fascinado, no sólo tiene un nuevo libro en su colección, sino que con ello confirma que Loki es un mago (aunque aún no sabe si es bueno o malo) pues había sacado al personaje del libro. Eso sí que era genial. Thor intenta calmarlo, explicarle que se trata de un parecido, pero la ilusión en los ojos del niño pesa demasiado.

Loki siente que Tom le jala del pantalón para llamar su atención.

-Papá ¿soy un príncipe? –pregunta confuso. Loki le sonríe.

-El mío, por supuesto, eres mi principito.

-¿Salí de un libro?

-No, mi vida, no saliste de un libro.

-¿Entonces eres un rey?

-Bueno… yo…

-Sí, Tom- contesta Thor- tu papá es un rey y éste será su nuevo castillo sí así lo deseas.

El ojiverde sonríe nervioso, uno de los primeros temas que discutieron fue el de vivir juntos, pero él aún no se siente listo, no con un hijo pequeño al que habría que explicarle la enredosa situación de tener dos padres.

Thor, tan seguro de sí, le confesó durante una de sus tantas cenas románticas que deseaba que los cuatro formaran una familia. Si le daba una oportunidad el amaría a Tom como si fuera su propio hijo y esperaba que Loki también llegase amar a Chris.

Loki no tiene conflictos con la idea de que Chris forme parte de su vida, incluso está convencido que el pequeño rubio le robará el corazón con la misma rapidez con que lo hizo Thor, pero teme que no sea reciproco, que el cambio en la vida de los niños sea tan drástico que termine perjudicándolos, ¿cómo explicarles el término de familia homoparental?

-No es necesario explicar nada, al menos no como si se tratara de una clase- le dijo Thor aquella noche-. Deja que lo vivan, que se conozcan. Chris sabe de ti y no tiene un problema con ello.

-Es muy joven para comprender qué es lo que hace un desconocido al lado de su padre.

- Loki, no eres el único que ha tenido que ocupar dos lugares, yo también soy padre y madre. Desde el asunto de Jane me he preocupado por hacer saber a mi hijo que es amado. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido un hogar típico.

-¿Qué les diremos si tienen dudas?

-Que somos una familia.

Eso fue suficiente para decidir presentar a los niños, sin embargo el plan de vivir juntos le sigue pareciendo drástico. En sí, su relación con Thor ha sido impetuosa, porque la naturaleza del hombre que ama es así, enérgica y voraz y en ocasiones tiene la sensación de que no puede seguirle el paso apropiadamente y no define todavía si eso es bueno o malo, al fin y al cabo las relaciones humanas deben mantener un equilibrio para que funcionen, ¿no? y, mientras Thor quiere beber la copa de la vida en un solo trago, Loki le recuerda siempre la importancia de disfrutar del sabor que cada momento de su existencia le ofrece.

Sí, Loki teme ser egoísta nuevamente, le aterra perjudicar a Tom como aquella vez, cuatro años atrás, cuando pensó que nada tenía sentido y aborreció la idea de ser padre, alejándose de aquel pequeño tesoro de ojos azules y rizos rubios que ahora custodia celosamente. Por suerte Tom no recuerda ni sabe de esa horrorosa etapa, de lo contrario no tendría el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Por tal motivo debe ser sabio en sus decisiones.

"Porque son tan pequeños y tan inocentes que creen que los personajes de los libros pueden cobrar vida" piensa el ojiverde.

Thor percibe su silencio y cree que se ha excedido con el comentario. No quiere forzarlo, se reprende internamente, pero antes de poder disculparse escucha la vocecilla de Tom.

-¡Me gusta, es muy bonita!- dice refiriéndose a la casa.

-Pero no es un castillo- refuta Chris- tú debes saberlo porque eres príncipe, ¿dónde está tu espada?

-Chris, Tom no es el principito del libro.

-Sí lo es, su padre lo dijo.

-Lo dijo porque es una expresión que usamos los adultos para referirnos a nuestros hijos. Tú también eres mi príncipe porque eres mi único hijo y yo cuido de ti, ¿ves?

-Mary también me cuida.

-¿Quién es Mary?- pregunta Tom.

-Es mi nana.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Significa que me cuida, ¿tú no tienes nana?

-No, yo tengo abuelita.

-Yo tengo abuelito pero olvida cómo me llamo, siempre me dice Balder.

-Tú abuelo sí sabe cómo te llamas. Te dice así de cariño- rezonga Thor.

-Pero no es bonito.

-Mi abuelita me dice "dulzura" y papi me dice "mi amor", pero cuando se enoja me dice Thomas William, porque me llamo Thomas William, pero me gusta más Tom que William.

-A mí también me gusta más Tom que William- confiesa Chris- William es nombre de grande- le sonríe- Ven- Chris toma a Tom de la mano- te enseñaré mi cuarto, ayúdame a encontrar un lugar para tu libro, me gustó mucho.

-¡Sí!

-Espera, espera, Chris- pide Thor- primero hay que pasar a comer y después…

-No nos tardamos, sólo le enseñaré mi habitación.

-Voy a subir ¿sí papi?- dice Tom sin esperar el permiso de su padre y junto a Chris suben las escaleras.

-Pero Tommy…

Chris lo sostiene con fuerza de la mano porque Tom es pequeño y no quiere que se caiga.

Los adultos observan a los niños alejarse y parlotear, una vez solos intercambian una mirada confusa ¡Los han dejado fuera de la conversación!

* * *

**¿Qué se le puede hacer? Los niños son niños y no se preocupan tanto xD.**


End file.
